The present application relates to electrical connector plug assemblies and more particularly to plug assemblies which are mateable to a device that requires evidence of tampering.
There are numerous applications, particularly in the automotive industry, whereby a plug assembly is connected to an electronic control unit (ECU) which provides I/O connections between the electronics and a drive or control system/component. These connections provide for the controls of various vehicles or equipment, which could be automobiles, other similar devices such as construction equipment, or any industrial/commercial/consumer equipment that requires tamper restrictions where an ECU controls various dynamic situations on the application. For example, the ECU may control such values as maximum rpm or maximum torque, and the like. These data points and/or settings are established by the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) in order that the maximum safe working conditions for various components are not exceeded, preventing components from being stressed beyond their designed limitations.
However, users attempt to push the limits of the working parameters or gain additional functions of the equipment and, in some cases, actually reprogram the working limits of the various components by gaining access to the electrical contacts or “un-mating” the connector and being able to remove or re-program certain electrical contacts and/or contact locations. In some cases, re-programming the computer to make more power may not damage the equipment, but instead damage a system or component that was not designed to handle the additional power or other demand placed on it. In order for the OEMs to know, for warranty purposes, whether a connector assembly and/or its associated ECU have been tampered with, it would be advantageous to provide a connector assembly which provides evidence of tampering.
These and other objects have been accomplished as provided herein.